


Keep It Real

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [28]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Clones, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't even know what the fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Real

Of course, Ryan had been wanting to clone himself for years, kind of an idle fantasy he'd been entertaining since puberty (really, what kind of self-respecting person _wouldn't_ want to fuck themselves?), but he never actually thought it would happen. Without his knowledge and rather painlessly, might he add.

Ryan was mildly surprised, therefore, when he found a replica of himself sitting in the middle of his bed when he came home from tour. _Naked._

Ryan blinked a little and stared. "Ryan?"

"Well no shit, Sherlock," the other Ryan shot back tonelessly, falling back onto the bed and stretching his long, long limbs. Ryan's long limbs. "Who did you think it was, the fucking Tooth Fairy?"

There was so much skin on display, even if it was skin Ryan saw every day, Ryan kind of blanked out a moment. Pot is the reason for this, he decided. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, when a boy loves himself very, very much-"

"Cut the crap. How did you get here. In my room."

"I came from your brain, genius. I'm wherever you want me to be," the other Ryan snapped back, crossing his arms behind his head and pillowing his head on his hands. "Turn around."

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at the other Ryan.

"Go on, turn around."

Ryan did, and suddenly the other Ryan was right there in front of him, grinning. Ryan jumped a little and stumbled backwards, but the other Ryan caught him and pulled him close.

"You know what the best part about coming from your brain is? I know everything you know, I know everything about you, and I know everything you want. So, you know, you could just shut up starting now until I'm finished with you."

Ryan barely had time to process that before the other Ryan was kissing him fiercely, walking him backwards towards the bed. He stripped Ryan of his clothes between kisses before shoving him down on the bed and straddling him.

"So you're just going to-?"

"Yep."

Ryan would have pondered how this was all possible if the other Ryan hadn't started to suck and nip at his neck, trailing down to his collarbone.

This was going to be a long, long night, Ryan realized.  



End file.
